gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type
|model number=EGM-108 |developed from=ESP-010AD/SEP Advanced Valiant Storm Drive Type EGX-001 Storm Gundam EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam |developed into=EGM-108S Gennai Siege Type EGM-108SP Gennai Sniper Type EGM-1085 Gennai Mass Production Type |variants=EGM-109 Gennai Commander Type |unit type= |operators= |launched=76 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots= |height=17.53 Metres |power plant=* |armaments=* * x 2 * * x 2 (Stored in shoulders) |system features=*Hardpoints for experimental equipment |unique aspects= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam}} The EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type (aka Gennai Standard Type, Standard Gennai) is the first generation of the EGM mass produced mobile suit series. Technology & Combat Characteristics After Project Storm had successfully produced the first Gundam mobile suits the ESPF concluded it was necessary to begin mass replacement of the ageing ESP-10 Valiant and ESP-25 Striker models. Technical data was combined from both the EGX-001 and EGX-002 to design a general-purpose mass production suit, known as the Gennai series. The first unit, the Gennai Standard Type, served as a testbed for future models and equipment variations, though most later weapons can be used by the Standard Type with minor modifications to its OS. Like similar prototype models before it, the Gennai's function was mainly proof of concept and refining the developments tested on the Storm Valiant. Rather than rely on re-purposing an old frame and retrofitting it to use beam weapons, the Peacekeepers felt that a new mobile suit design would be more flexible and provide better performance and mobility for pilots. Despite this, a large number of the Gennai's component are compatible with the Valiant's, allowing for a limited amount of reusability and backwards compatibility. Like the older Valiant series, the Gennai does not require modification to change terrains, allowing for rapid deployment in space or on the ground. Though its thrusters allow the suit to make leaps or dashes, they are not powerful enough to provide sustained flight. The unit is also too heavy to fly by using a backpack system like the ESP-025AE Jet Striker and instead requires a dedicated support unit such as a HMC-09/A Skid. Compared to the Gundams, the Gennai has a considerably lower performance, due to it using the Storm Drive Mk II for mass production. However, the ability to use SR beam weapons makes it superior to most mobile suits using UPEM Fuel Cells. The Gennai's armour is also stronger, using a hybrid build of Titanium Polycarbon Alloy and EMBR armour, though the Storm Drive Mk II's lower output makes the Gennai's EMBR armour system weaker than a machine with a Mk I drive. Armaments ;* : ;* : ;* : ;* : History Following the successful creation of the EGX series mobile suits and the testing of the mass production Storm Drive variant the data was used to create the first of a new line of Storm Drive-powered mobile suits. While primarily a testing platform for new SR particle weapons, the Gennai Standard Type performance was already far superior to the older ESP-025 Strikers. Using the Standard Type's several new variants were built to replace the older UPEM Fuel Cell powered suits. Variants ;*EGM-108S Gennai Siege Type ;*EGM-108SP Gennai Sniper Type ;*EGM-1085 Gennai Mass Production Type ;*EGM-109 Gennai Commander Type Notes & Trivia *The series name "Gennai" is based off of the Greek for "brave". See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam